This invention relates to variable support apparatus, such as mattresses, seat cushions or the like, for supporting anatomical body weight and to provide pressure relief for a user.
One of the major problems in caring for patients in hospitals or other facilities during extended-care conditions, is that the patient may be required to spend relatively long periods of time lying in bed or sitting in a cushioned chair. As a result of such confined bed-rest, and the consequential constant pressure on various anatomical body areas of the patient, bed-sores often are acquired. The most prominent locations where this problem occurs are under the patient's hips, under the sacral spine and under the scapulae or shoulder blades. These pressure points which support a great deal of body weight when the patient is confined for long-term bed-rest must have periodic relief or else bed-sores result. This is a continuing and serious problem, particularly where the patient is substantially immobile.
This invention is directed to solving these problems by providing a cushion support apparatus which has means providing a variation in the support and configuration of the cushion or mattress which supports body weight. A prime area for utilizing the invention is in mattresses or like supporting cushions. Another application for the invention would be in vehicular seat cushions, such as truck seat cushions where the driver is required to drive long hauls without appreciable relief.